The Prophecy
by shemiko-senteria-5678
Summary: story based off naruto and bleach. read wht is inside plz. basicly it is centered around a roleplay that i am currently doing with my friend, so we each get half credit! in later chapters:romance and language and bunch of other stuff! Read & Review!
1. Introduction

_Ok. hello there people. It is me Yuri-senteria-5... well now I am Shemiko-Senteria-5678. I had the impulse to change my name to my alter-ego's name. Well now I have to tell all of you that my other fanfiction "starting new: the new and the old" is being put on a major hold because I have been very busy and can't come up with anything Pokemon related._ T^T _its so sad..._

_well now I want to tell all of you about my new Fanfiction. It is actually based off of a role play I am currently doing with one of my best friends. It is a roleplay that is centered around the soul reapers from bleach (which I am responsible for) and Akatsuki from Naruto (which my friend is resopnsible for)_

_now so all of you know,__** PLEASE **__read the follow information:_

_Bleach Characters from my side of the roleplay: I have put in a couple of my own OCs, rearranged certain captains and postions, and I have also taken actual events that were in the bleach series , and mixed them up to fit the stoy. (including the characters from those events)_

_Akatsuki characters from my friends side of the role play: He has made up his own characters/Team of akatsuki!! he has also mixed up some things from other series that I have no clue where he got them from and i'm too lazy to ask. _^ ^;

_so now that I have that down, on with the story!!!_

_Disclaimer: I sadly DO NOT own bleach or naruto, BUT I do own my Beach OC s and my friend owns his own Akatsuki characters!!!!!! PLEASE DO NOT STEAL ANY OF OUR CHARCTERS!!!_

_thanks and enjoy _=^x^=

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Introduction**

It was a calm evening in Karakura town. The sun was setting and the evening rush hour was finally starting to die down. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

From the distance there was a faint scream. A scream for help. Of course no one could hear it because it was far out in the woods west of karakura town. For a normal person, they wouldn't be able to see the situation. There in the middle of an open field, there was a young girl only about the age of 11. She had blonde hair and was wearing a pale blue sundress. In the middle of her chest, there was a broke chain just dangling there. She was on the ground, screaming for someone to save her from the ugly, hair raiseing creature before her. It wore a mask and had a hole in its neck.

Certain people refer to these creatures to be, hollow, former humans who became spirits, and then drop to the level of a monster, which is only caused through pure hatred. The monster screeched making the little girl wince and scream out for help once again.

What hadn't been notice was a person, standing on a branch, in a near by tree. The wind blew by and her black and red hair followed with it. In her right hand, was what looked to be a sword. She wore a black kimono and a white cloak. On the back was the symbol that looked to be the #2 in Japanese.

Only a few minutes later, the little girl noticed the stranger. She had heard about people who dressed like that person. They were the people who could help those in danger. Hoping that she had remembered the right things about those mysterious people, she called out for help.

"H-Help me! Please!!" the little girl cried out.

At first, the figure in the tree did not move, and then seconds later, that figure vanished. The little girl panicked. Was she wrong about the whole thing? The creature shrieked again, and before the little girl could figure out what was going on, the monster was no longer before her. Blinking, the little girl slowly stood up. She was still in shock and was shaking uncontrollably.

From behind the girl, a voice asked, "Are you alright?"

Shrieking, the little girl jumped and prepared to make a run for it.

"Please. Don't run." the voice said calmly. "I'm not here to hurt you. Tell me, what is your name? Where is your family?"

Gulping, the little girl replied. "M-My name is... Mika. I don't know where my family is..."

The stranger smiled and knelt down in front of Mika. "That's a nice name you have. My name is Shemiko. I'm a soul reaper. So, do you know what happened to your family?"

Mika just look at Shemiko, her eyes wide. Thinking to herself she thought, 'so that's what they called those people.' after about 10 seconds of blankly staring, Mika finally answered her saviors question. "Um... I don't know what happened to my family. All I remember is that daddy was taking me and mommy to the festival and then there was a car... and the rest is blank..."

Shemiko looked at the young girl before her. It seems to be that her and her parents must have died in a car accident. Smiling, Shemiko put her hand on Mika's shoulder. "Mika, what if I told you that you could go see your mommy and daddy again?"

Mika's sad face turned into a small smile "Really? I can see them again?" Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

Shemiko nodded. "Yes. There is this place called Soul Society. I'm pretty sure that your mommy and daddy are looking for you there."

Mika's smile grew larger. "Please! I want to go there! I want to see mommy and daddy again!"

Shemiko gave Mika a small smile. She then took out her sword, or as soul reapers called them, zanpaku-to. "Now in order for you to go to soul society, I'm going to have to touch the hilt of my sword to your forehead... is that ok with you?"

Mika nodded. "Yes, that's fine with me."

So doing as she had told Mika, Shemiko pressed the tip of the hilt lightly to Mika's forehead. Not much longer later, Mika was now a black butterfly, or a hell butterfly. She then flew off, then vanished.

Watching for a few more seconds, Shemiko then stealthed her zanpaku-to. She looked at the stars that were staring to show up in the sky. It was finally quiet...

"Aren't you interesting... heh."

chapter 1 ~fin~

* * *

_So how do u all like this introduction. I'm sorry its not long!!! _T^T

_I will continue with this as soon as I get time!! so we all met one of the main characters, Shemiko._

_Next chapter there are going to be a few more meetings!! YAY!!_

_well thanks for reading the first chapter _

_~Shemiko-senteria-5678 _-^ ^-

_P.S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!(rumor has it that the little green button just loves to be poked!!) w_


	2. Where it all begins

_Okie Dokie!! I have decided to update much early then I thought I would _**^ ^;**_ if u haven't read the introduction, then you have missed some very important information in my author's note. So now I'm just gunna start and stop randomly rambling on._

_Enjoy!!_

_Disclaimer: I sadly DO NOT own bleach or naruto, BUT I do own my Beach OC s and my friend owns his own Akatsuki characters!!!!!!** PLEASE DO NOT STEAL ANY OF OUR CHARCTERS!!!**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Where it all Begins**

"Well, well, well... aren't you interesting?" said a voice not too far behind where Shemiko was standing.

Shemiko stood where she was and did not move, or even so as blink.

The voice spoke once again, "What's the matter? Do u think I would hurt you? Cause if I wanted to, I would have done that already."

Shemiko wasn't going to take any chances. She vanished using her Flash step, and reappearing behind the mysterious person. He wore a Black cloak with red clouds on it. Since she was behind him, she didn't see his face. Reacting when she had the chance, she moved in and slashed with her zanpaku-to. She was shocked to see he did not block or fight back. What really happened was he disappeared with a slight 'poof'. Confused, Shemiko stood there and look around her.

_'What happened?'_ she wondered.

"Surprised?" the voice asked.

Reacting quickly Shemiko turned to where the voice came from. She came to see a man about ten feet away from her. She got a look at his face. His hair was pulled back neatly and he had yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Shemiko asked calmly.

"Does it really matter?" the stranger responded, a smirk forming on his face. "Who are you?"

Shemiko just looked at him, not even bothering to respond at all.

"Well, I'm waiting, who are you?"

"That..." Shemiko started. "Is none of your business." Her voice was full of annoyance.

"Well, ok then. Don't have to be so nasty about it." The stranger stated as he threw his hands up in the air.

Shemiko on the other hand was thinking of something. She recognized that this man did not have any spiritual pressure she was familiar with. He was different. She was pretty sure that Mayuri, the taicho (captain) of squad 12 would love to run some tests on him. But the thing was... trying to get him there.

She straightened up and then started to talk. "You said you wanted to know who I was, correct?"

The stranger nodded.

"My name is Shemiko Senteria. I come from this place called Soul Society. There I am the taicho of the second squad."

The stranger then responded. "People call me Watcher. I come from a group called Akatsuki. Thats all I'm going to tell you..."

Shemiko just looked at him. "Would you like to come to Soul Society with me? I know a couple of people who would like to meet you."

Watcher looked at her with one eyebrow slightly risen. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"Not at all." Shemiko lied. It was of course a trick.

There was a long silence. Watcher was in a deep thought. Should he go? Looking up at Shemiko with his golden yellow eyes, he responded. "Fine. I will go to your so called 'Soul Society'."

"Alright. Then lets go." Shemiko turned and held her palm out to the air. Within seconds, what looked like gates appeared. Turning back to Watcher, she spoke. "Once we go through that door, stay close. If you wander off without the escort of a soul reaper, you will be a ryoka."

Watcher just nodded. Shemiko grabbed hold of his sleeve and within seconds they were no longer in the world of the living, but outside by a giant wall.

"Like I said, stay close." Shemiko remarked as she started to walk off. Watcher followed as he looked at his surroundings, taking mental notes.

After a couple minutes of walking, they were now in front of what looked like a giant door that led to some place.

Blinking, Watcher finally spoke. "Where does that lead us to?" He pointed to the door.

"To the center of soul society, where the taicho's and the rest of the soul reapers live."

A loud noise was heard and standing before Shemiko and Watcher, was the Gate keeper of the western gates, Jidanbo. He spoke with a loud voice. "Welcome back Shemiko Taicho."

"It's good to be back Jidanbo. Is it ok if I pass?"

"As always, BUT-" Jidanbo pointed his attention to Watcher. "Who is he? I cannot allow him to enter. He could be a ryoka."

"It is alright. He is with me."

Jidanbo nodded and opened the gate. Shemiko and watcher entered. Shemiko led Watcher to her squad two office where she was greeted by her Fuku-taicho (vice captain), Shiki. Turning to Watcher, she pointed to a chair. "Sit."

Watcher wasn't going to argue. So he walked to where he was told and sat down.

Shemiko turned to Shiki. "I need to get in contact with The head Captain."

Shiki nodded. "I will do it now." Turning he walked to another part of the office. Snapping a giant screen appeared.

"Wow. It's even better then the one I have in my office." Watcher remarked.

Shemiko walked of to the screen and before anything else she turned to watcher. "Keep quiet boy..."

Watcher just slumped in the chair. "humph..."

On the screen comes an old elder. He is known as Head Taicho Yamamoto. "Yes?"

"Hello head taicho, but I was wondering when I can see you and Mayuri Taicho in you office."

"If you wish, you may come now."

Shemiko bowed. "Thank you sir." and with that the screen went blank.

"Well... that was fun." watcher snickered as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." Shemiko walked towards the door. "Let's go."

chapter 2 ~fin~

* * *

_well there you have it chapter 2..._

_ReCaP!! We met Watcher, an important character _

_PLEASE I BEG YOU!!!! REVIEW!!!!!_

_thankies,_

_Shemiko-senteria-5678_


	3. Who is he?

_Hello, for those of you who don't know, this Chapter's being written by the partner-in-crime for this RP, yup, I'm the other side of the coin that controls the akatsuki and made most of this rp bearable... sometimes... Well, in the last chapter, we had Shemiko take Watcher over to soul society and now what lies in wait for our mysterious warrior in the hated black and red cloak?_

_Note- all the characters from the bleach world ARE NOT own by us, however, the custom characters made by myself and my partner in crime (Shemiko and all the akatsuki characters) ARE OWNED BY US! SO IF YOU TAKE THEM WITHOUT PERMISSION WE WILL FIND YOU AND LOCK YOU IN A GENJUTSU FOR ALL ETERNITY... with snakes!_

_**A note from shemiko-senteria-5678: **...yeah...ok...i would be writing this chapter but im busy with lots of other things! And im so sorry for the late update! Im gunna try to update this more!_

_*looks at friends authors note/post_

_Bearable??? excuse me?..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 3: Who is he?**

As the two, walked down the hall towards the Head Taicho's office, Watcher's yellow eyes flickered back and forth, memorizing every single blemish in the walls and every crack in the ground (although the floors were very well taken care of as were the walls). Shemiko looked over at Watcher, who was slowing down more and more and more to analyze everything. Eventually, forgeting that he was here for a reason, completely turned around and walked the wrong way!

Shemiko realized this quickly and grabbed the back of his cloak and began to drag him on the floor, "Geez, why are you not following me, are you a kid or something?!" Shemiko continued to drag him when she noticed that his yellow eyes were still looking everywhere, "And what's up with those eyes of yours? Those are not normal, and that's not normal for me!"

Watcher however wasn't paying attention, in his mind, thoughts rushed, but soon he uttered under his breath, "I forgot to use Yuuengan... I gotta remember to pulse chakra through my clothes or they'll still be grab-able..." Shemiko just was confused about what he was saying, but she had no time to worry about the mystery of 'Yuuengan'. They were at a door with the number '1' on it.

Immediately, Watcher's interest perked up, and he leaped up and studied the door. "This is interesting..." soon he turned his head and his yellow eyes focused onto Shemiko, "So are you gunna ask me more questions about my eyes?"

Shemiko huffed, "Can't they turn into a normal color, it's not natural for a human to have those eyes!"

Watcher chuckled, "Oh, so are you gunna keep yelling at me about my real eyes or are you gunna do what you planned on doing?"

Shemiko turned her gaze away a bit, it was as if those eyes were piercing through her, "I don't care about that," she retorted, "... you disgusting creature."

"And yet you look human!" Watcher chuckled as he rested his back on the door, "That says a lot about you." Shemiko's fuse was nearly fully lit, and it was a fuse that was very short, "... I'm just saying watch what you say before you-" the door opened and Watcher fell into the room.

Shemiko ran into the room, hoisted up Watcher and apologized to the head captain for Watcher's 'foolishness.' As she finished speaking to the captain, she whispered into Watcher's ear, "I'm 135, but I look 18, you know why?"

Watcher shrugged and responded, "Slow metabolism?"

Shemiko laughed, "Oh you have no idea what you're in for," and grinned wickedly. Watcher merely smiled back in response, which put a spark next to Shemiko's fuse. "Head captain, this is the man I brought for Mayuri to 'analyze'." Out of nowhere, chains launched up and wrapped around Watcher. Shemiko was ready to retort about how he couldn't do anything, but he merely stood there smiling. "... good luck attacking now."

Watcher shrugged, "I know what I'm doing, Yuuengan needs two things to work- water in the air and moisture in my body with chakra in it, without one, I can't have the full product... so why attack when I can't... shall we continue?" he smirked, it was as if he knew exactly what was going on.

Mayuri finally came into the room and apologized for being late, and circled Watcher with an interested look in his eyes, "What do we have here?" As he circled like a hyena around dying prey, he looked over at Shemiko, "Another experiment?" Shemiko nodded, and suddenly, the chains fell straight off Watcher!

Watcher looked down, "Oh snap!" he exclaimed, grabbing the chains and wrapping them around himself again, "Yuuengan activates randomly, I have minor control of it, but-" the chains fell off again, and Watcher tried once again to put them on, but now he faced the problem of his hands phasing through the actual chains themselves! "Oh that sucks... a little help?" Shemiko grabbed the collar of his coat yet again and dropped him to his knees, "Relax," Watcher said, "I'm not gunna do anything, I'm outnumbered completely, why would I-"

Without warning, a needle rammed itself through Watcher's neck and a liquid was injected. Without warning Watcher slowly began to lose consciousness, but without thought, he stood and turned to face Shemiko and say these eerie words to her, "You ready for your life to crash into a wall?" with that, Watcher passed out. Hours past, and near the end of the 8th hour, Watcher regained consciousness. He saw Mayuri near him, and noticed how restrained he really was. "Oh fun..." Watcher said, "more drugs..."

Mayuri shook his head, "These are not drugs boy, I just have to inject one more thing," as he stuck the needle into his arm and let the liquid inject, he looked down and saw the liquid fall helplessly through Watcher's arm and onto the ground. "That's interesting..."

Watcher smirked, "You really should've given me more drugs," soon enough, he phased through the restraints without any problem, "Did you have fun with me while I was helpless?"

"Oh we got what we wanted," Shemiko entered the room, "I'm surprised you can still move after that shot we gave you, most people can't move for 3 days straight."

"So I'm guessing you know I'm not the real body, right? I'm just a kage bunshinn of the real me, right?"

Mayuri looked with a smile, "Yes, we knew you weren't the real thing,"

Watcher nodded, "Good, I hope you got what you wanted, because this is gunna be one of the few times you ever get to experiment on a godling like this," he smiled deviously, and with that smile he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Shemiko sighed, "Well, did you find anything on that thing with his eyes?"

Mayuri dropped his head, "I wrote everything I got down, but this is so weird... none of this data makes sense... the tests all say he's not human, but all his organs, everything, points directly to him being human."

Shemiko's eyes widened a little. What was he?Wthis person that could just pass through anything, and more importantly, why were those yellow eyes haunting her mind so terribly?

* * *

_Alright, There was the next chapter in the instalment. We learn only a little bit about the characters, but now we have many questions- What is Yuuengan? What's a godling? What is Watcher? well, you'll find out more as the chapters continue!_

_Please don't forget to write down your opinions and what you think, we always enjoy getting feedback on what we've done, so please be willing to help!_

_**A note from shemiko-senteria-5678:**_

_So if u read the beginning note, it wasnt me who wrote this chapter, but it was my buddy whom I do the roleplay with. He will be doing some chapters b/c I cant do all of it myself....and trust me people there is more to come!!! keep sending those reviews!_


	4. We are here to help

_Hello again everyone, I was asked to write yet another one of these, so I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. From what's happened, we've seen Watcher become more mysterious and more powerful than soul society imagined, so now we see his friends now, and their powers. And be very afriad, these people are not the normal warriors that soul society is used to. _

**Disclaimer: **_Just to let you know, we do not own any of the Bleach characters (yet!... or ever...) but Shemiko is owned by... well Shemiko, and all the akatsuki characters are MINE!!! SO NO STEALING THEM OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A LIGHTBULB AND PUT YOU IN THE TOILET THEN GO BACK IN TIME AND MAKE YOU EAT THAT LIGHTBULB!!!_

_  
Well, enjoy the chapter _:D

_**A note from shemiko-senteria-5678:**_ _well you heard my friend... not my chapter... I'm busy and I asked him to do this chapter. Enjoy!_

_*looks at disclaimer: Ewwwww...but heed the warning..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 4: We are here to help**

Watcher stood in the forests of soul society, and 2 more figures in those ominous black cloaks with red clouds appeared. One went to Watcher and put a slender feminine hand on his chest. Both of the people were wearing masks, even though Watcher knew who they were. "You're fine," said the one closest to him in a woman's voice, "Nothing they did stuck."

"I would imagine," Watcher said, "For now we'll just do what we do best, once we get the eight tai-"

Shemiko could not hide any longer, anticipating a plot to destroy soul society, she leaped into action "Stop there now!"

The third member looked at Shemiko, "Who brought the trash?" he said with a calm, harsh tone.

"Excuse me?" Shemiko responded.

The woman sighed, "Boss said that the trash was going to still be weak... and that's not nice calling her trash"

Shemiko was now angry, "Weak, hu?"

The man spoke, "So, you're the woman our master-"

The woman silenced him, "Don't tell her too much," she said, "Remember our orders?" With that, 16 other soul reapers appeared out of no where. Chains wrapped around all of them, and they were restrained. The reapers believed that they had won, claiming that the chains were unbreakable, but the akatsuki had other plans in mind. Watcher stepped to the side, and the chains didn't follow. The man was steaming, and the chains melted around him, and the woman's chains crumbled to dust. "Nii-san, could you handle this?"

The man nodded, and within a second, the 16 soul reapers felt the pain of death. Shemiko didn't look happy, but she wasn't worried at all. She was ready to grab her blade, when Watcher grabbed her arm. "Please stop," he said calmly, "once we find the 8-tailed beast, we'll be able to make things clearer, we need to remove the threat it poses on others. When we do that-"

"Shut it!" Shemiko exclaimed, "You stupid ninjas..." She went to punch Watcher, but the punch went through him as if she was punching air. She broke out of Watcher's grip- as she became incorporial, he lost his grip- and was ready to draw her blade, "Come at me."

"Do you want to die?" the man asked, "Take a look around you, your allies are dead because they couldn't handle me alone, and in all honesty, I'm the weakest one in this platoon."

"So you enjoyed Copycat's technique?" Shemiko laughed as the 16 dead reapers vanished, "They were nothing but illusions of the real people."

"Well, they may be dead now," the man shrugged, "Tell me, who made your home, soul society?"

"None of your business," Shemiko retorted.

"We know, but do you?"

"That's between me and the head captain..."

"Hold on," Eden went through a bag that was behind a tree, and pulled out a severed head, "this man?" Shemiko shook her head, "oh... how about this one?" she held up another head, and Shemiko shook her head again, "you know what, it'll be a lot faster if you look through it," she tossed Shemiko the bag, and after she finished up, Shemiko shook her head again. "that place you came from, well, everyone's dead now."

Shemiko yelled, "That's what you think!" and stormed off, but before she could go anywhere, her left shoulder was grabbed, and suddenly the air changed. The area looked the same, just different. As she began to return to soul society, she suddenly saw it- a massive crater that was the location of soul society, "wh-what happened?"

"I took you ahead," the woman appeared, her mask was off, showing pale skin and dirt black hair flowing halfway down her back, "This is what will happen to soul society... It's your future... if you don't stop it," Shemiko flash stepped away from her, but suddenly ended up back where she was, "No running from this, if you try, I will lock you in this timezone forever," she then sighed, "We're on your side you dumb idiot... you keep trying to kill us and stay on your high horse, everyone will suffer..."

Shemiko laughed, "You, help soul society? Please!" The woman just stared at her, "You spoke about your master, who is he?!"

The woman responded, "The one who made us," that puzzled Shemiko ever the more. Did she mean 'us' as in her and Watcher, or did she mean 'us' as in everyone?

"Who made us?" Shemiko asked.

"The god of death-"

"I'm a god of death you idiot."

"You call yourselves gods of death and soul reapers, but you're only imitations of the true god of death."

"Your 'god' killed me!"

"My god did not, you just happened to be-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Shemiko yelled and began to draw her sword.

Eden looked calmly at her, "You draw that blade..." She shed a tear, oddly enough, "and I'll make you watch it, your death, over and over again."

"N-no..." Shemiko began to tremble, "you can't do that!"

"I can," she said coldly, "you sure you don't want to watch?"

"YES!!!" Shemiko let go of her blade and nearly fell to her knees.

"That's the power of a god," the woman said, "You are tortured and all I used were words, you are only a shadow of real power..."

"SHUT UP!!!" with those words she grabbed her blade and lunged at the woman.

"One more step..." the woman said, "and you watch 'that incident,'" with that, Shemiko colapsed and felt a hand on her shoulder. Within seconds, they were back where they were before, in the present. Shemiko looked up, "do you believe us now?"

"You beasts..." Shemiko growled.

"Says the cattle," the man said, his mask was slanted a bit, and red hair could be seen, "look, you're going to die if you don't heed our warnings. One of your souls did something, and is pissed at your home."

Shemiko perked up a little, "which one?!"

"If you don't find out," Watcher said, "you all die."

"Was it Gin? Aizen? Tosen?" Shemiko became flustered, "WHO?!?!"

"How should we know?" the man with red hair said, "We only know what 'they' told us..."

"You're efing gods should know..." Shemiko began to walk back to soul society, she was summoned and was needed urgently.

"OUR GODS ARE ONE AND THE SAME!!!" the woman yelled out at Shemiko, "You should know that!"

Shemiko stopped, clenched her fists to the point of bleeding, and swung around and with lightning fast speeds and slashed at the woman's neck. She stopped halfway though, and noticed that she was no longer in the forest, but on a street corner. "N-no..." soon, Shemiko walked by, and was killed, "NO!" Shemiko tried to run back, but was trapped in place, soon, it happened again, and again, and again, and again. after seeing it too many times to count, Shemiko was put back into the present. She was crying, shaken, and fearful.

"Enjoy your trip?"

"My friends..." Shemiko collapsed, "my family... everyone... they all suffered..." She was still delierious.

Watcher walked up and picked her up, "You awake yet?" he asked, "You doubting us anymore?

"Shemiko," the woman said, "please believe that we want to help you," she began to cry.

"You all," Shemiko said, "you're all coming with me, now, I want you to report EVERYTHING you know to the head captain!"

"Without a problem," Watcher smiled and began to walk towards soul society. When they returned, Soul Society was in shambles.

"M-my home?" Shemiko ran over to someone she saw under some rubble, "What happened?!"

The man coughed up some blood, "Aizen, Gin, Tosen... they've vanished, they betrayed us all! Please, help-" he passed out from pain.

"We need everyone back from the human realm, and call in Ichigo, we need everyone here as soon as possible," Shemiko called out to a young boy with white hair in a captains robe, labled the number ten.

He nodded and vanished, "Damn it..." She saw Watcher and the others, "You all, come with me, NOW!" The three had nothing better to do, so they began to follow, but something occurred and hindered their path. A man with a white robe on and a '6' on his back and a hole in his stomach. "Hh no... it's an arrancar..."

Watcher looked at him, "He's rather skinny, but he's strong, I can feel it..." Watcher shrugged though, "I'll be done in a few seconds, don't worry."

"Are you nuts, he'll kill you!!!" Shemiko said, "I'll fight him."

"You're in no condition to fight anyone right now," the woman said.

"Eden's right," Watcher said, "you need to stay back." Shemiko didn't listen, and she charged at the arrancar.

"We are much more powerful than you guys, pleased to meet you... I'm espada number 6 Gimmjow," Shemiko made it to him, but was slashed in the arm and leaped backwards. If it weren't for the white robes, Grimmjow would easily be mistaken for a soul reaper.

"Pleased to meet you," Watcher said, "I am the Watcher, this woman here is Eden, and-" he looked around, but could not find the other man, "Where did Ri-kun go?"

"Relax, I'm right here," Ri-now with his smooth face showing fully and his red hair flying everywhere- grabbed Shemiko and put her by Eden, "Keep an eye on her, will ya sis?"

"I'm not backing down," Shemiko said standing up, "I'd rather die than put a loss like this in my book. I will stop him!"

Eden grabbed her arm, with a look of concern on her face, "I won't let you die, we can't let you die... all our efforts would be in vain if you died..."

Ri stepped forward, "Wait and see Shemiko," he then turned his attention towards Grimmjow, "Are you gunna fight me now or are we going to stand here like idiots?"

Grimmjow couldn't resist the challenge, and lunged at Ri, "DON'T HE WILL KILL YOU!!!" Shemiko tried to stop Ri, "he's not a normal arrancar, he's an espada, he'll kill-" She was too late, Grimmjow rammed his sword straight into Ri's heart.

"Ha, you were so weak, yet you came at me?!" Grimmjow laughed, "You're an idi-"

"Is this supposed to hurt?" Grimmjow's eyes widened, Ri smirked, "You can't kill me, I'm a godling you foolish being," Grimmjow sent out a massive blast, also known as a cero at Ri, and he took it full on and fell to the floor, yet Ri didn't die from it, he stood up and cracked his neck back into place, "psh, I expected to at least go 100 feet, that was no fun."

Grimmjow roared, "That's it, time for you to-"

Ri was behind grimmjow without him even blinking or twitching, he was already there, "time for you to leave," Ri's hands moved at lightning fast speeds, and a portal opened up in front of Grimmjow, "see you later you stupid lower being," and with that, Ri pushed Grimmjow out of Soul Society and back where he came from. Shemiko could only stare-first, her world was destroyed, then she witnessed it 100s of times, then she watched as the espada that wounded her was manhandled by a man that was 'the weakest in the platoon.' All the stress piled up on Shemiko, and she collapsed into darkness.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now we've met two more members of akatsuki- Ri and Eden, and we've shown that their powers are beyond bizzare. We've learned a little bit but more questions are brought up- what will happen to soul society? what side is akatsuki on? Are these the only powers that these people possess? What will happen to Shemiko and what is she supposed to stop? All these things will be answered in due time, but for now, you've got to wait for the next chapter to be written._

_Don't forget to leave us opinions and comments, it's what keeps us writing on those long, sad nights when we are writing these chapters for you. especially you *points off in a random direction* yeah, you. _

_Well please leave us opinions, until next time folks!_

_**A note from shemiko-senteria-5678: **I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter my partner wrote... sorry but I'm really busy with lots of "back to school" stuff and just so all you kno...i will be making character cards!! yay! They will show up in the authors note once a new chapter is posted. The character cards will display a picture that I have drawn and edited with my GIMP art program and tablet._

_Please click the green button!! it loves to be poked and enjoys the tasty reviews you leave for it!!!_


	5. Do you know How Important you are?

_Hello everyone, Shemiko's partner in crime is at it again, and writing the next chapter in the installment of this our fine story (please tell your friends about this story if you enjoy it so far, we want to spread the love). So last time we saw akatsuki and their powers, but it seems like they are still hiding their power. For now, we will have to see how flawed and powerful these strange warriors are._

_Note-We do not own a single bleach or naruto character, but Shemiko owns... shemiko... and I own all the akatsuki characters SO NO STEALING THEM... or else... I'll put you in a genjutsu where Chuck Norris will be roundhouse kicking you in the face for 100 years..._

_Enjoy! :D_

_**A note from shemiko-senteria-5678: **Yup another chapter is here for all of you. Same reason as before... im really busy. Please enjoy this _

_*looks at friends author note..._

yeah...we better get u a pen-name before some actually thinks we are partners in a big crime....*sigh

* * *

**Chapter 5: Do you know How Important you are?**

Watcher became annoyed after a few hours of Shemiko being passed out. They did minor first aid things, but their resources were limited. After being called to for a bit of time, Shemiko's eyes opened to a face she did not want to see. "Well, are you gunna be lying there all day?" Watcher asked.

"Nii-san don't push her she needs to rest," Eden said out of concern, and not false concern, it was genuine.

"Just let the sleeping dog lie," Ri said, his response was also genuine, "She needs to gain her power back now or never."

Soon enough a captain appeared, it was Hitsugaya, "Shemiko Taicho!" He saw the situation and was ready to draw his sword, "What the hell did you bastards do to her?!" He had thought that the akatsuki injured her.

"We did nothing captain," Watcher responded, "Our master would kill us if she was killed, especially if we killed her."

"Well, except me," Ri said kind of to himself, "I can't really die..."

Hitsugaya's temper rose to the point of where the temperature dropped rapidly. Normal people like his fuku-taicho, Matsumoto, would run in fear of being frozen in a cube. He wasn't messing around, and it seemed like his Hyorinmaru, who was also not so happy. "I'll kill you!"

Ri opened his arms and left his chest open, "Take your best shot."

Hitsugaya turned and faced Watcher, pointing his blade at him, "Who says I wanna kill you?" He retorted. Hitsugaya looked into Watcher's yellow eyes and a sense of difference appeared in the two, not physically, but mentally, "Tell me," he choked out, "What happened, or you'll die!"

Watcher smirked "Fine," Soon he told every little detail that needed telling about what had just transpired.

Hitsugaya looked on in disgust when he finished, "Arrancars? here?! Aizen, gin, Tosen, they betrayed us? Impossible!"

Watcher looked on, "It is possible."

Hitsugaya looked at Watcher a stepped up a bit, "And I know you're not lying how?"

"You can ask her yourself when she wakes up," Ri said, "Besides, we came without weapons," all three members opened up their cloaks and showed nothing but clothing underneath them, "See?"

Hitsugaya thought for a moment, "I'm calling a squad 4 team over... I see you just left her there... she needs better treatment than what you've done for her."

"Like we can treat one of your kind," Ri responded, "no one here is a healer," Eden quivered behind Watcher as Ri spoke.

Hitsuyaga went up to Shemiko, "You slowed the bleeding which is good, but it's going to get worse if not healed properly I'll see if there's anyone at the relief stations, maybe I can get some help," After he vanished, a minute passed, and he came back, "Well everyone's too busy, we can't help her, so up to you guys to do something to heal her," he walked away.

"If she dies your world dies!" Watcher screamed out, "Damn it, Eden, get us to the mountains, make it 40 odd years from now," Eden nodded. Ri put his hand on her shoulder, and she grabbed Shemiko and Watcher with her hands. Soon, they were in a mountain range. There was a silver pond on the top of one of the mountains. They were near it, and Watcher picked Shemiko up and carried her to the waters. As he put her into the waters, the pond glowed beautifully. When the glowing vanished, the water was gone, and Shemiko was left in the pond with a healed body. Watcher picked her up and moved her onto the grass to let her rest. After an hour of rest, Shemiko woke up to see Watcher, "Wakey wakey," His eyes weren't yellow, they looked normal, and his iris' were green.

Shemiko got up and slapped him hard, "You bastard! How Dare you do that!?"

Watcher only sat there, "You're welcome." Shemiko slapped him again, "What did I do wrong? I saved your life!"

"Why didn't you let me die?!"

"Don't you dare think about dying yet," Shemiko picked up a rock and threw it at Watcher, but he caught it in the air, "I-"

"Now I have to live with this for the rest of my life, living in this defeat!" She slapped him one more time and then fell to her knees in pain.

"Then redeem yourself," Watcher said, "Destroy those who shamed you ten times worse than the shame they've given you!"

"It's not that easy, healing will take about 3 weeks before I can get back..."

"And you only have two weeks before soul society falls."

"And the enemy's in Hueco Mundo..." Watcher was confused by the term, "... the world of hollows," after he figured that out, Shemiko began to stand.

"Hey you need to rest, or you're going to end up dying... again... look," Watcher sat Shemiko down, "you need at least a week of rest before anything can happen, so please, once you rest for about a week, you'll be at 100% in no time."

"It would be better if I died... but fine by me..." Shemiko tried to stand up but Watcher pushed her back down, "leave me be!"

Watcher stared at her like she was an idiot, "Did you look around? You're not in soul society, you're in another place, so don't-" a woman with a vice-captain's arm band came out of the shadows of a tree.

"So it seems that I've found you..."

Watcher looked up with his cold eyes, "And you are?"

"I-it can't be," Shemiko gasped, "Fuku-taicho Momo Hinamori... Sh-she's a-an Arrancar now!"

"Bingo!" Momo exclaimed, "but this is the hollow side of me... the real momo's still alive but..." she smiled wickedly, "...we are waiting for the right moment to return her to captain hitsugaya."

"Eden," Watcher called out, soon Eden and Ri appeared, "Get Shemiko-chan out of here, now!"

"Who're you calling 'shemiko-chan' you-" Ri grabbed onto Shemiko and Eden put her hand on Ri's shoulder, the 3 vanished from sight.

"Well then," Watcher said, "I'm your opponent..." 10 arrancar came out of the shadows, "... and them too..." Watcher smiled, and rushed at the troop of warriors, making hand seals at high speeds, "Suiton: taju nami no jutsu! (massive wave jutsu)" A tidal wave appeared from where the pond was and Watcher leaped onto the top of it, "Surfs up!" 7 of the arrancar dodged along with momo, but three were swallowed up into the wave and drowned or were crushed by the force.

Momo pulled out her blade, as did the others, "Snap..." momo pleaded, "TOBIUME!!!" her blade changed and her power increased. Reacting quickly she used a kido. "Hado 31, shakkaho!" The ability would hurt... a lot, so naturally, Watcher's eyes turned yellow and the attack went through him, "bad move boy," Momo smiled as she lunged at him.

"Ninpo:masukingu no jutsu (cloaking jutsu)," Watcher vanished into thin air and was no where to be seen.

"You're underestimating-" 2 of the arrancar were dead before she could finish her sentence, "us..."

"Good luck finding me..." Watcher called from one direction, but an arrancar was killed on the other.

"I won't dodge you're foolish attacks," Momo yelled out, "I'll use one of my special powers," She smiled out as her right eye turned yellow. Watcher was behind Momo, and his hands made the seals needed to use his next attack.

"Suiton: suir no jutsu (water prison jutsu)," Watcher reappeared, "Got you now foolish being," But to Watcher's shock, Momo stepped out of the water prison, and showed Watcher that yellow right eye, "How the hell do you have partial Yuuengan?!"

Momo smiled, "I must admit, this is an amazing power," she said stabbing (ineffectivly) Watcher through the heart, "To be able to not be touched by anything at all, to literally tune yourself out of reality... you don't do it justice you pathetic human."

"Doesn't answer my question on how you can use Yuuengan!" Watcher said, as an arrancar attacked him from behind, it went through him, and he literally pulled out his heart without even ripping the skin, "You can only use it to an extent, when did you get it?!"

Momo laughed, "We stole the research from the lab, and with the hogyeoku..." Watcher's eyes widened when he heard that word, "We were able to make it."

"Cheap imitation," Watcher laughed.

"Do you even know what the hogyeoku is by any chance?"

"All too well," Watcher said as he destroyed another arrancar, leaving the total to be 3 arrancar and Momo facing him, "One of the thirty..." Momo looked confused, "Nevermind, you only know so much-" a stab was inflicted from behind, but it didn't phase through him like all other attacks, this one hit, "What the hell?!"

"Hehe," Momo laughed, "We were able to find a way to hold off your Yuuengan," She said holding up a talisman, her right eye returned to normal when she was near it, "Now you're nothing more than just a clever human that can use little tricks here and there."

"More than that..." Watcher looked at Momo and the air grew colder and colder, "time for you to die now foolish girl!" the air around the 5 people remaining became cold, and soon, the ground was covered in ice, "Aisu: saishuu tou no jutsu (ice style: final freeze)." Soon everything was becoming ice, and encasing itself without hesitation. "Ice spear," a poll of ice manifested in Watcher's hands and he threw it at Momo, at high speeds, shattered the talisman and rammed the spear through Momo's left shoulderblade and flung her into a tree, "Damn... I missed..." Watcher panted as he made a caseing of ice around the wound in his gut, "That should hold for now..." He said as he looked at the other 3 arrancars that were frozen solid. Watcher put his left hand up and clenched it into a fist, "Hyoumenka ten (breaking point)." All of the ice encasing the arrancars cracked into millions of pieces, and shattered, and Watcher collapsed, but was caught by someone.

"I'm not letting you die today, nii-san," Eden said, and teleported to where the others were. When Eden got to where the other two were, she saw Ri standing in the corner not speaking to Shemiko, and Shemiko holding her side where the wound she sustained against Grimmjaw. Watcher was put onto the ground and was already unconscious. "He killed the arrancar, and Momo's wounded, but he is too, but it's a good thing that he covered his wounds, he slowed the bleeding and made sure he didn't bleed out, but it's only a temporary solution."

"It's ok," Shemiko said, "I'll heal him," she unsheathed her blade, "Copycat... let me use... Soten Kisshun," she zanpku-to turned into the appearance of two small sprites that then formed a barrier around Watcher and he began to heal, but slowly.

"So..." Watcher spoke slowly, "For someone being so keen on dying... you're in a hurry to save my life..."

"I help those who need it," Shemiko said, "You need help... so I'll help in any way I-" she finished healing and began to wobble, "can..." she collapsed into Eden's arms.

"Idiot," Watcher said, "Worry about yourself for now, you shouldn't be using your energy anywho..." Watcher saw the blood trickling down from her mouth, "You know death is painful, especially when you're not quite dead but you will be soon enough."

"I know," Shemiko responded, "I'll be fine... soon." She passed out.

After an hour, she woke up to see Ri sitting by a fire, it was already the evening, "Morning soul."

"What's going on?" Shemiko asked, she looked and saw Watcher unconscious, and Eden sleeping on the other side of the fire.

"Is everyone that tired?" Shemiko asked, and soon enough she coughed up blood, sitting up was an effort, "damn..."

Ri got up after a bit of hesitation, "everyone in akatsuki has minor healing traits," Ri put his hand onto Shemiko's throat, and green energy flowed into her, "We just don't like disclosing that to others," after a minute, he stopped, "Feeling better?" she nodded, and Ri went to sit down, "I'm still ok with healing, Eden's our main healer, but we won't let her heal others."

"Why is that?" Shemiko asked, after a minute of silence, she added on, "If you want to tell me..."

"It's fine," Ri said, "Back when we were human, Eden's home was attacked, lots of people died. Her brother almost died too-"

"Let me guess," Shemiko inturupted, "Watcher?"

Ri nodded, "It was at that time she learned how to heal, but there was a cost for her healing," Ri sighed, "Eden looks like she's 30 right now, but in all actuality, her mindset is that of a 12 year old kid."

"WHAT?!" Shemiko was shocked.

"Yup, it's true," Ri looked into the fire, "Whenever she heals someone, she ages, and Watcher was nearly dead, so she spent a lot of healing power to help him, but she aged to what she looks like now. a year later they both turned into what we are now," Ri looked at Shemiko, "You have no idea how important you are, do you?" Shemiko shook her head, "Your throat's in a lot of pain, isn't it?" Shemiko nodded, and Ri went into his bag and grabbed a bottle of silver water. He tossed it to Shemiko, "it's from the pond that we healed you in, we knew we'd need some sooner or later, so we bottled some of it. Drink up, but try not to talk really, it'll hurt still for a while." Shemiko drank up some of the water, but after the first few sips, she threw all of it up.

"You know if we didn't use that pond, Eden would've healed you the same way she did Watcher, right?" Shemiko perked up when Ri went back to talking, "She hates violence, so when she sees blood and all that, she's usually rather frightened. So she automatically will go to save others. Eden and Watcher would do anything for each other, but they'd do anything for anyone near them also," Shemiko's Soul pager rang, she tried talking, but it came out as minor squeaks, "you need to head back to soul society?" Shemiko nodded, "That'll be kind of hard..." Shemiko looked confused, "well, you're 42 years in the future."

Shemiko's eyes widened. What happened in those 42 years? How could they travel through time so easily? How the hell did her phone get a call from 42 years in the past? None of those questions could be answered, but Ri woke Eden up, "Hm?" Eden was confused, but Ri whispered what was going on. "Ok," she said, "I'll take you two back, but I'm coming back for Nii-san later, ok?" Ri nodded, and Eden grabbed Ri and Shemiko and they were back in soul society, "We need some help here!" Eden yelled, once help came, Eden whispered into Shemiko's ear, "You won't find us for a bit of time... sorry," and they left Shemiko alone in soul society.

3 days past, and left soul society with only 1 week and 3 days left before it's destruction. Shemiko was resting peacefully, however, in another part of town...

"Come on! Let me in!"

"No, I cannot!"

"Why not?! Can't you recognize my cloak? I'm here to help you guys out!"

"I don't recognize you! If I let you in without the assistance of a soul reaper, you will be counted as a ryoka!"

"Can't you understand that I've got the same cloak as Watcher? Isn't that enough?"

"Nope."

"Can't you get someone who would know who I am?"

"No, and I won't!"

"... if you step on me and I survive would that be enough to let me in?"

"No..."

"...Do you wanna step on me anyways?"

Hitsugaya finally intervened, "Judanbo, let him pass through."

"Hitsugaya taicho!?" Judanbo bowed and opened the door letting Ri in, "There you are."

Hitsugaya looked at Ri, "So why are you here?"

Ri sighed, "Straight to business, eh? Alright, I think I got some info on what's gunna happen next."

"Alright..." Hitsuyaga was still hesitent with Ri and akatsuki, "Are you ok speaking with me about this?"

"I don't care really," Ri said, "You're information groups are large in general, and your a captain, so word would spread fast, here's what I got-"

A soul reaper ran up to Hitsugaya, "Shemiko is being attacked by an arrancar!"

Ri and Hitsugaya ran over to where Shemiko was in the squad 4 barracks, and there an the arrancar, standing and looking innocent. Hitsugaya easily defeated it. "Why did you follow?" Hitsugaya asked Ri, "Why is it so important to keep a half-dead person alive?"

"Better she be half-dead," Ri responded, "Than fully dead."

"AHHHHHHH" a scream came from Shemiko's room.

"Oh that's it," Ri rushed into the room with Hitsugaya soon to followed, Ri looked at the door number of the door and saw that the room number was '666,' "Oh that's nice..." And arrancar was poised and ready to stab Shemiko in the heart, as to where one of the female squad four lower seat member was in a corner being held back by another arrancar. Ri only had a split second to react, "Can I borrow this? Thanks!" Ri said to Hitsugaya as he grabbed Hyorinmaru and lunged at the arrancar.

Ri diverted the blade from it's original target and sadly a pillow was killed in Shemiko's stead, "ohh, look Ichi," the arrancar said, "Another weakling!" Ri opened his arms up, trying to trick the arrancar.

"Sachi, I know this one's trick," Ichi said from the corner holding the struggling soul reaper back, "He can't die."

"I'm so glad you know that," Ri said, and stabbed Sachi through the chest, "Can you die?"

"hehehehe, that tickled," Ri smirked, and ripped the blade upwards through Sachi's throat, "That tickled too," Sachi went and stabbed Ri and slashed through his chest.

"Sachi, we're going," Ichi said. Sachi nodded, and the two left. The female lower seat who was being held back, ran out of the room towards the squad four captain office.

Ri just looked at his wound and walked outside, looking at the sword, "I really need to get me one of these..."

Hitsugaya walked up and grabbed back his blade, "That would be mine thankyouverymuch!" and left.

After an bit of time, a woman came into the room to see Ri sewing himself back up, he was almost halfway done with the large hole that was slashed into his chest, when the woman went up him and started healing him, "What the happened here?" She asked calmly.

"Arrancars attacked, nothing to worry about now, they left," Ri said, "Who're you?"

"Captain Unohana," she said, "I assume your Watcher?"

"Oh, no, I'm in akatsuki, I'm Ri," he said, he looked her in the eyes and was kind of lost in them a bit. "Well, is she alright?"

Unohana stopped healing him (and Ri went back to sewing himself up), "Hm... she's got a weakened heart rate, I'll preform kido on her that should help, but I need my fuku-taicho. Unohana called in a lower seat and requested for her fuku-taicho, Isane.

As they waited for the fuku taicho in silence, Ri finished his sewing up on himself, "good as new, now onto my shirt and cloak."

"How many times does this happen to you when you fight?" Ri had already taken his shirt off when he was sewing himself up, so Unohana saw his chest covered in hundreds of scars.

"Not very often," Ri said sewing up his shirt, "Only once in a while, or when I'm bored."

"... ok then..." the fuku taicho walked in, "oh, good, you're here, could you please leave Ri?"

"No worries, I'll take my sewing elsewhere," He left the room and continued his work. After he finished his sewing and put his shirt and cloak back on, he paced back and forth. Soon, Unohana walked out, and left before Ri could get a word out, with this, he went into Shemiko's room, and saw her sitting up in the bed, "well, that's a good thing to be seeing, now isn't it?" Shemiko nodded at him, "Well, everyone else'll be happy to see that," Ri forced a smile and went outside to guard the door.

After a bit of time, Unohana came back, "Are you hungry at all?" she asked.

"No," Ri responded, "The trick with being a godling is that you don't need to really eat to stay alive, you're immortal," there was a breif pause, "...thanks anyways."

"alright," Unohana said, "... I'm gunna check on Shemiko taicho." she walked into the room, and Ri couldn't help but check her out,

"Oh dear god!"

Ri knew that was an instant summonings and he rushed into the room and saw Aizen ready to kill Shemiko.

* * *

_There we have it. We've seen akatsuki in action, and we've seen the enemy strike multiple times as well. Now we see that the enemy means business, but surely enough, the defense will be ready! What will happen in the future? What is akatsuki's real reason for being there? Will Aizen kill Shemiko? Who knows?_

_... well, we know, but you'll have to read on to find out._

_I hope you enjoyed, and please be sure to leave us comments and such... we always want to read what you think and such. well, have a nice day (or evening depending on when you read this)._

_**A note from shemiko-senteria-5678: **O.O really long chapter eh? Well im gunna point this out... I know that you people are reading our story and not reviewing... it makes me sad. I really wanna know wht all of you think. All I ask is for a review and the little green button is starving because you people arent feeding it! _


End file.
